Haunting Melody
by Kawaii Dragoness
Summary: 3xMidii, 4xC. Trowa and Cathy have been haunted by a past memory that comes alive...just useless fluff, semi-angst.


Haunting Melody

_Haunting Melody_  
By Kawaii 

Notes: This idea just popped up when I heard a song that my sister graciously downloaded as an MP3...I have heard it on tape during my childhood, and again when I started doing Karaoke (don't ask). When my sister downloaded it, I immediately put it in my Favorites playlist and...well, while listening to it for about the billionth time, this came up. 

The actual song I listened to was _Anak_ by Freddy Augilar. I'm not sure which album it's in, but it's Tagalog (Filipino) and...well, a classic. The defenition is kind of ironic, though, in comparison to this fic, besides the fact that it's as much of a haunting memory...I love it. Just shows that I'm Pinay, ne? ^o^ If you want the MP3, download it somewhere--or, if you prefer, e-mail me or give me a review and I'll let you listen in.

Any song can work as the implied one for this fic. Just let _your_ memories fill it. I was thinking of _Anak_, but you may beg to differ. Enough of me! 3XMidii, 4XC implied, Trowa and Cathy are siblings, GW is not mine, Trowa's POV. Enjoy.

*

She had returned...she was alive. She was waiting for me. Midii actually remembered, and cared. A chance encounter brought us together both times, and...well, on the urgings of all sides--Preventor Anne, Midii's distant cousin; Quatre, who had always been like a brother; and Cathy, who had fallen in love with Quatre in the process--we became a couple. 

We were out at dinner--double date as always--when it came up.

"Trowa, do you have any childhood memories?" Midii asked. "You don't have to tell me, but I'd like to know...."

"For as long as I can remember, I was simply a soldier...." I replied, trailing off. There was _some_thing, one flickering thing, that I could remember, but it gave me bad memories. That haunting melody...I remembered it well with my musical ear, but it was just barely out of reach. "Cathy, do you remember that song?"

"You...you mean the one that our mother played when she was alive?" she asked. "The one she absolutely loved, and always played to us...."

"Even if we didn't know what it meant." I finished. "Yes, that one." It was on the tip of my tongue...the beautiful, haunting melody...the one that had haunted my dreams, and from it I knew I was more than just a nameless soldier, not just Nanashi.

"I didn't remind you of it after you lost your memories," Catherine said. "Not on purpose...but I had forgotten it as well. It's only recently I remembered it's existance at all...I downloaded it onto our computer...."

"It's been haunting me." I said quietly. "The song." 

"Me too," Cathy admitted. 

"Do you remember how it goes?" Quatre asked. "And why did you say 'even if we didn't know what it meant'?"

"It's in our native tongue," Catherine explained. "When we were born, we only learned International (1)...many years later, after the war was over, I dedicated some of my time to find out what my native language was and to learn it...both Trowa and I did, eventually. To this day, I don't know enough of it to translate the bits of the song that I do remember."

"I don't really remember how it goes," I added. "It's almost there, but not _quite_...."

"We'll...erm...drop this...you can think about it later." Midii said soothingly. It still haunted me, though. That song still haunted me....

*

I did a little freeplay on the flute--playing whatever came to my mind. Somewhere, within ther recesses of my memory, I started playing the flute portion of that song. It had finally come. I could remember it very well right now. It was, in my mind, absolutely beautiful.

A clear female voice sang the melody, which almost made me faulter. I didn't...rather, I started playing it even better, getting the feel of it, as my dear sister kept singing. I never knew she could sing so well. I guessed that my flute solo had reminded her of the lyrics. They were beautiful, no matter that I couldn't translate it for the life of me. 

Another part came in, this one the guitar, but it sounded like it was plucked from a violin. If it wasn't for my reed instrument, I would have smilied. Dear friend Quatre...what a wonderful improvisation. He didn't even know how it went, but his freeplay was perfect for the song. Maybe it was the actual part. If it wasn't, it should have been.

I kept playing, but looked up while I did so. The love of my life, who was not quite as talented as the rest of us musically, was listening in approval, nodding her head to the tune. She was beautiful. This tune was beautiful. I was surrounded by everything I loved and admired. The musical notes floated about, that melody no longer haunting me but making me feel more and more that I belonged to this world.

owari

-----------------------------

(1) In the Japanese version, Japanese. In the dub, English...basically, what seems to be the international language according to GW.

-----------------------------

Please R&R.


End file.
